


Control

by reishicolleen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 50 shades of Jumin spoilers, Based on Jumin's second bad end, Basically I just replaced MC with Zen, I enjoy them having twisted ways of thinking, M/M, Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome, dark themes, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishicolleen/pseuds/reishicolleen
Summary: Jumin keeps Zen living with him in his penthouse.Zen obeys everything he wants.One would say it's not a healthy relationshipThey didn't careThey were in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that edit of Jumin's second bad end where MC was impliedly replaced by Zen.  
> I had a bit of time so I drabbled a bit.  
> Made under 30 minutes and unbeta-ed

It was obssession.

Dark and possesive.

Addicting.  
  
He never thought it would drove him that far. But he truly loved Jumin Han.

And he's willing to do anything he wants.

He would obey his every whim....

Every order...

Every fantasy...

...

...

"The size is perfect. You look even more beautiful than in my imagination..." His old self would have never stood five feet close to this dress, never would even think of wearing the shoes, but here he was wearing it now...Jumin had it made especially for him. For his eyes only.

The red heels stood out along with the color of his eyes... Pale pink dress complimenting his white complexion... Jumin thought of everything.

He was amazing.

"Why don't you try walking in them Hyun?" He asked, sitting from far across the room. Jumin was watching him... Cross-legged and smirking. His eyes brought promises of both pleasure and torture. He couldn't decide what he loved better.

Slowly, he made his way towards him.

"Yes... Your stride is perfect. You look more beautiful when your body sways less" Jumin's dark gaze made him shiver but he kept his pace, wanting to hear more from the heir. "Keep your chin up Hyun. Yes, just like that. You walk with elegance"

However, Jumin frowned slightly at something visibly noticeable. "You've lost weight" he said with a look of disapproval. "I should tell the nutritionist to change your meal plan"

He resist the urge to gag. He didn't trust that woman Jumin calls nutritionist. She keeps telling him he should eat more. For all he knows she could be trying to ruin his image for Jumin.

Over his dead, starved body.

"That's enough Hyun. Stop walking" Jumin's order suddenly came and he stopped at once. He was so close... So close to him. If only his arms weren't tied around his back he would have loved nothing more than caress his face. Jumin would always welcome it when he uses his hands on him.

"Always wear those heels even when you're inside the house. If you go any furthur than the kitchen on the second floor, you will set off an alarm and I will definitely be the first to know. You will have to be careful"

He simply stared back, drinking in everything Jumin was saying.

"There is GPS chips in them, so I will be aware of where you are anytime I wish. You will not be able to hide away from me Hyun"

A small smile made its way to his lips. Jumin was being silly, as if he would ever run away. He belonged to Jumin Han... Here was where he belonged.

Locked up in the man's arms.

"I understand your smiling means you like it" Zen nodded gently.

That earned him a dark smirk from the CEO "I guess that's enough explanation. Come to me Hyun"

Jumin kissed him none to gently, but that was okay. He loved the way he would dominate him in every way. His mind, body and soul were all properties of Jumin Han.

"You better not have any other thoughts even when I'm not with you Hyun...It's not that I don't trust you, but people tend to make mistakes when they let their guards down"

"I won't" his voice has changed so much since he wasn't using it a lot now. He couldn't even remember the feeling when he used to sing. "I'm only yours"

That seemed to please the man "Don't worry... Whatever mistake you make...I will never abandon you. I loved you from the moment you became mine Zen"

His hands slides the dress down, eyes consumed in lust.

"Don't forget... We are in love"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are appreciated. :P


End file.
